


声音

by baweijiayu



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baweijiayu/pseuds/baweijiayu
Summary: 独自在家的Pete很想念Patrick。他想要听着Patrick的声音自慰。
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 1





	声音

Pete赤裸着身子从浴室走出来，毫不在意那些水珠从他擦得半干的发稍上接二连三地滚下来，零零星星地打湿着他们不久前才换的地毯。

房间里没开灯，街边的路灯不太亮，合着月光也只是投出了屋子里陈设大概的轮廓，反倒显得这间此刻只有他一个人的卧室没有想象中那么空旷。

他把自己抛进柔软舒适的床褥里，把半个床都沾上了水汽后才消停了几分。Patrick还要过几天才会回来，暂时不会有人对着他懒得收拾的浴室皱起眉头，更不会有人看着一团湿意的枕头露出不赞同——危险的表情。

“哦，Patrick——”今天的Pete Wentz先生毫无诚意地哀嚎着，依旧为失去了他软乎乎的可爱人形抱枕而感到悲痛欲绝。

他翻了个身，盯着天花板上某块污迹发了会儿呆，面无表情地把手伸向自己赤裸的胯部，握住那根东西缓缓揉搓起来。

一个平常而无趣的夜晚。没有恋人温暖的嘴唇，更没有甜蜜的小蛋糕。独自温暖宽阔大床的可怜男人只能自己找点快乐。

他有一下没一下地撸动了一会儿，又从床上爬起来摸向屋角的唱片机，那根名气不小的阴茎差不多算得上勃起了，Pete只是任它挂在自己的两腿中间，不知羞耻地荡来荡去。

他也不清楚自己摸了哪一张出来，不过他很快就听到了自己想听的声音。于是他满意了，再次回到床上，在那些过于熟悉的曲调里快乐地满足自己。

他放任自己忽视一切词句，仅仅是放松地沉溺于那个声音里。Patrick的声音包裹着他的手掌在自己的阴茎上撸动，热辣的、高亢的、性感的，在他的鼓膜和掌心同时炸裂开来。

他知道Patrick不会高兴他听着他们的曲子自慰的。

——但是这感觉总是该死的棒。

Pete分辨不出歌词。那些曾经从他脑子里漏出来的东西像是泼在石头表面的一捧水，在高热下自然蒸发殆尽。酸甜酥麻的快感从他的阴茎疯狂蔓延出来，整个胯部都在发烫，他难以自抑地呻吟起来，屈起膝盖好让他的大腿分的更开。

“Fuck——”他呜咽着喊出来，那根淫荡的东西已经不经挑逗地漫出了液体，把他的手指沾得湿淋淋一片。

他有一段日子没有见到Patrick了。他绷紧了大腿加快频率，确信自己足以饥渴到听着恋人正儿八经的歌声射出来——

被他随手丢在枕边的电话响了起来。

基本上来说，Pete没有单独设电话铃声的习惯，但这个人不一样。他在听到铃声的两秒后兴奋地一咕噜从床上蹦起来，捞起手机的同时，另一只手仍不舍停留在自己的阴茎上，拇指小幅度地搓弄马眼，把那根东西挑逗得越发精神饱满、血脉贲张。“Patrick？”他摁开了扬声器，期待地喊着那个名字。

「Pete？我就知道你这个点还醒着，但……我真没想到你在听我们的歌。」电话那端了人叹了口气，用这世界上最让他着迷的声音抱怨道。Pete快乐地躺了回去，满足于听到“我们的”这个词，更加投入地继续着他的手活。

「我打过来是想跟你说，这边的事情差不多结束了，我改了机票，明天就能回去……Pete，你有在听吗？」

“唔——”Pete发誓，自己只是想作出个肯定的回答罢了。只是他似乎比自己预想中要兴奋那么一点。仅仅是简单的嘴唇张合，还是被他带出了点腻乎乎的勾人尾音。

「……」电话那边的Patrick沉默了一会儿，似乎在挣扎与要不要立刻挂断电话，「Pete Wentz！你就非得这样吗？！」他最后只是无奈又挫败地喊了出来。

Pete得意地笑了，他偏过头，把脸更加靠近电话听筒：“说下去，Patrick，随便说点什么。”他不依不饶地让更多的呻吟从喉间溢出来，手上的动作一刻不停，“求你了，宝贝。”

他觉得自己在明亮地灼烧着，引线是他自己浮浮沉沉的渴求，最适合不过被Patrick那把好嗓子点燃。

「……知道吗，你真的是个混蛋。」

“我知道。”Pete挪了挪臀部，以便更自如地把阴茎在自己的掌心抽插。他自己的手掌有点太薄了，指腹被琴弦磨出的茧又远不够鲜明，不太能轻易想像成Patrick的掌心。但他爱死了的那个声音正不满地斥责着他，嫌弃又纵容地包裹着他的全部，这就够了，“所以给我讲讲好吗，今天又遇见什么有趣的事情？”

.

最后他在Patrick对天气的抱怨里射了出来。没错，就在Patrick念叨着“这个城市真的有晴天吗”的时候。期间他毫不掩饰地对着电话里Patrick平静的声音呻吟和喘息，电话那端只是没听见一样继续讲述着自己的生活。但Pete确信对方听见了。

他随意地爬起来从床头扯了张纸巾擦干净手掌，意犹未尽地对着电话说：“Patrick，我还是要说，你的声音辣爆了。你真的不要和我一起来一发phone sex吗？”

「……………………明天见。」

通话结束。

Pete大笑着把自己抛回床垫里，乐津津地想象着Patrick想要发火又不得不纵容他、被他逗弄勾引到脖颈都红透了的样子。

快感过后的身体过于灼热，每一个角落都回荡着意犹未尽的餍足感。他开心得不行，连原本空旷的房间都被他甜蜜的笑声填的满满当当。

房间角落里的唱片机还在不依不饶地响着。Pete这次听清了，这个没有眼色的小东西在唱《What A Catch,Donnie》。

“晚安，你个白痴。”他娇纵不满地对唱片机说，嫌弃地走过去把它关掉了。


End file.
